Markolf-Wittich Gneomar Einzbern
Markolf-Wittich Gneomar Einzbern (Romaji: Marukafu-Uiteihi Neomaru Aintsuberun; Kana: マルカフ・ウィティヒ・ネオマル・アインツベルン) is a dead apostle and magus from the Einzbern-lineage of Magecraft. Because he has made it his eternal life's mission to harass and sabotage the Church and the Einzberns and the Mage's Association — because of its inclusion of the Einzberns — as well, he has been ennoble with the majestic and unique title of That Asshole in Red (Romaji: Zattsu Asuhōru in Reddo; Kana: ザッツ・アスホール・イン・レdド). ''Profile ''Background Markolf-Wittich Gneomar Einzbern was born to a human father and a homunculus mother. As the son of a human and a homunculus, he should have been born as either a homunculus or a mixed-blood. But he was not. Instead, he was born as a full-fledged human. By the time of Markolf's birth, all of the other humans among the Einzbern's were being driven away or to suicide by the curse of the Das Rheingold. Consequently, before the end of the year of Markolf's birth, Markolf's father had committed suicide and left him in the care of his mother. And not long after, because she had not been designed for longevity, Markolf's mother began to die as well. However, through naught but sheer willpower, Markolf's mother manage to survive till Markolf's birthday and then wish Markolf a happy birthday before dying with a sleeping Markolf in her arms. Subsequently, Markolf would be raised by homunculi rather than humans. Unfortunately, a supermajority of those homunculi had not been designed for longevity. Consequently; throughout his infancy, childhood, and adolescence; Markolf would witness the deaths of all of his family and friends. Eventually, after having beheld the deaths of 108 of his family and friends, Markolf became weary of the perpetuity of his grief and the transience of his relationships. So Markolf began to avoid developing any sort of attachment or bond to anyone. Eventually, out of a combination of grief and loneliness, Markolf began to pursue a transformation into a dead apostle because he wished to use the power of vampirization to build himself a family of vampires whom he would not have to worry about outliving. Unfortunately for Markolf, the Einzberns discovered his pursuit of vampirism. And then, in order to avoid provoking the ire of the Burial Agency, disowned and excommunicated him. And drove him away from the home that he had been born and raised in. About a decade after he was outcast by the Einzberns, Markolf succeeded in transforming himself into a dead apostle by gradually replacing the entirety of his body with homunculus-like prosthetics and then commencing to drink the blood of the living as a means of supplying his homunculus-like prosthetics with the od that they are lacking in. Shortly after his transformation into a dead apostle, Markolf began to be hunted by the Church. As a result, Markolf realized that being a dead apostle kind of SUCKS. So Markolf abandoned his plan of building a family of vampires, because he did not want to subject anyone whom he loved to the horrors and strife of life as a dead apostle. Subsequently, Markolf devoted his eternal life to harassing and sabotaging the Church and the Einzberns and the Mage's Association because of naught but its inclusion of the Einzberns. As a result, Markolf was ennoble with the majestic and unique title of That Asshole in Red (Romaji: Zattsu Asuhōru in Reddo; Kana: ザッツ・アスホール・イン・レdド). ''Personality'' WIP... Relationships WIP.. ''Role '''BLANK' WIP... ''Abilities ''Magecraft Markolf is a magus of the Einzbern-lineage of Magecraft. Initially, he exhibited 41 magic circuits of average quality. However, after he replaced the entirety of his body with homunculus-like prosthetics, he began to exhibit 411 magic circuits of the highest quality! Markolf does not exhibit any sort of element. Instead, he exhibits the Einzbern's sorcery trait of Wish-Granting. The Wish-Granting sorcery trait allows Markolf to cast a spell without the conduction of any sort of thaumaturgical process. As a result, Markolf is able to cast a spell through naught but a decision to cast the spell and then an expenditure of the necessary amount of magical energy. Markolf also exhibits the concept of Replacement as his origin. Together, Markolf's origin of Replacement and sorcery trait of Wish-Granting allows Markolf to replace just about anything with just about anything. Because his body is composed of naught but homunculus-like prosthetics, the entirety of Markolf's body is as much of an extension of nature as the body of a true homunculus. As a result, Markolf is just as capable of siphoning and utilizing the mana within his environment as a homunculus with a capacity for and knowledge of Magecraft. Alchemy As to be expected of an Einzbern magus, Markolf is well-versed in alchemy. As an alchemist, Markolf specializes in the coining of homunculi. Or rather, more accurately, he specializes in the coining of homunculus-based prosthetics. He is able to coin homunculus-based prosthetics that are nigh-indistinguishable from the bodily parts that they were coined to replace, and he is also able to coin homunculus-based prosthetics that are able to double as weapons. Notably, a supermajority of Markolf's homunculus-based prosthetics are able to morph into a weapon of some kind or sort. Markolf's right arm is able to morph into a magical energy generator with the ability to erect and maintain a re-shapeable blade of magical energy. Markolf's left arm is able to morph into a gun with the ability to fire a beam of magical energy, bullets of magical energy in rapid succession, an explosive cannonball of magical energy, and volleys of grenade-like compressions of magical energy. And the heels and soles of Markolf's feet are able to stream a flame of magical energy as a means of allowing Markolf to either rocket through the air or skate along the ground. Elementalism In spite of his lack of an element, Markolf is well-versed in Elemental Magecraft. Because his sorcery trait of Wish-Granting allows him to bypass the thaumaturgical process and cast a spell through naught but the expenditure of magical energy, Markolf is able to cast just about any spell of any Elemental Magecraft with ease. Yet, in spite of that, Markolf specializes in Fire Magecraft. Through the use of his Fire Magecraft; Markolf is able to breath fire, discharge volleys of fiery bullets, emit a ray of heat from each of his eyes, erect pillars of flame, sear a number of an explosive or incendiary Sowilo runes onto any tangible surface, throw fireballs, and wreath either a part or the whole of his body in flames. Familiars Through the use of alchemical synthesis, Markolf has managed to produce a lake's worth of microscopic spiders with the ability to both reconstruct organic matter into homunculus-like prosthetics and weave together fabrics or webs of homunculus-like silk. Markolf utilizes the microscopic spiders as his familiars. Markolf is able to either assign the microscopic spiders with a task and then allow the microscopic spiders to attempt to accomplish the task by themselves or transfer his consciousness into the microscopic spiders as a means of directly and personally maneuvering the spiders' bodies himself. Unbeknownst to most, when the microscopic spiders are not in use, the microscopic spiders disguise themselves as the hair on Markolf's head. For, in actuality, Markolf's hair is black and nappy rather than silky and white. And all of the silky and white hair on Markolf's head is, in fact, the microscopic spiders! Healing Magecraft Because of his education and training as an Einzbern magus, Markolf is a pracititioner of Healing Magecraft. Markolf is the most powerful and most skilled practitioner of Healing Magecraft on the planet! Markolf is able to heal any amount and type of damage, neutralize any amount and type of poison, and purge any species or strain of pathogens. He is also able to acclimate a body to a transplant in order to prevent the body from rejecting the transplant, and he is able to craft homunculus-like prosthetics of any body part other than the brain! But more notable than Markolf's power and skill as a healing magus is Markolf's SPEED as a healing magus, for Markolf is able to completely and perfectly diagnose an individual in a second and then completely and perfectly heal the individual in the next second! As a result, though Markolf may not exhibit the Curse of Restoration, Markolf is able to emulate the Curse of Restoration with naught but his prowess at Healing Magecraft! Mystic Code ~ Charlotte The Mystic Code — Charlotte (Romaji: Sharurotto; Kana: シャルロット) — is a daemonic and vampiric sword which Markolf was able to forge by conjuring a daemon, endowing the daemon with the unit designation of "Sword" as a means of materializing the daemon into a sword, and then vampirizing the daemon before the daemon could react to its conjuration and materialization. As a materialized daemon with the unit designation of "Sword", Charlotte is a Conceptual Weapon which embodies the concept of "Sword". Whenever an entity is struck by Charlotte, the entity is not subjected to the act of being struck by a sword. But rather, the entity is subjected to the concept of being struck by a sword. In order to defend against a strike from Charlotte, one must attempt to avoid being subjected to the concept of being struck by a sword rather than attempt to avoid being lacerated or pierced. Or, in other words, one must resort to one's resistance against the magical rather than one's toughness against the physical. In addition, whenever an entity is struck by Charlotte, the entity will be afflicted with the Curse of Restoration. From that point onward, the wound that Charlotte inflicted upon the entity will immediately restore itself whenever it is healed or mended in any way. As such, in order to heal or mend a wound from Charlotte, it is necessary to break the Curse of Restoration that Charlotte has inflicted upon the entity whom bears the wound. Lastly, because of its status as a materialized daemon with the unit designation of "Sword", Charlotte is able to change its form into the form of anyone and anything which can be recognized as a sword. As a result, the only limit to Charlotte's shape and size is Markolf's imagination and magical energy. Vampirism Markolf has replaced the entirety of his body with homunculus-like prosthetics. Because the homunculus-like prosthetics are lacking in od, in order to prolong the homunculus-like prosthetics' deterioration, Markolf has to intermittently resupply the homunculus-like prosthetics with od. And in order to supply the homunculus-like prosthetics with od, Markolf has to drink the blood of the living. Notably, Markolf is not limited to drinking the blood of humans. And in fact, Markolf is averse to drinking the blood of humans and so prefers to drink the blood of animals and phantasmal species. Technically, while Markolf may be a vampire, Markolf is not a dead apostle. Definition-wise, Markolf is a dead apostle. For a dead apostle is a human whom has become a vampire, and Markolf is a human whom has become a vampire. But mystery-wise, Markolf is not a dead apostle. For the mystery of a dead apostle's vampirism is distinct from the mystery of Markolf's vampirism. A dead apostle's mystery originates from the True Ancestors, while Markolf's mystery originates from the homunculi. As such, Markolf does not exhibit any of the advantages of being a dead apostle. However, at the same time, he also does not exhibit any of the disadvantages of being a dead apostle. In spite of Markolf's status as a homunculus-based vampire rather than a True Ancestor-based vampire, because Markolf has designed his teeth with the ability to inject a substance with a bite and has equipped his teeth with a vampirizing agent, Markolf is able to vampirize an entity into a True Ancestor-based vampire with his bite. Spawn ~ Yrsa Kruse, the Arachne At some point in time, Markolf just so happened to chance upon the Arachne herself. As a mystery from the bygone and legendary Age of the Gods and a phantasmal beast-class demihuman, the Arachne was an ancient and powerful being on the level of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors and the Servants themselves! Consequently, in order to fuel her mystery and power, the Arachne required a large amount of magical energy. Needless to say, it was difficult — or, perhaps, even impossible — for the Arachne to procure the magical energy that she needed. So, by the time Markolf just so happened to chance upon the Arachne, the Arachne was suffering from malnourishment and on the verge of death by starvation. Fortunately for the Arachne, in exchange for her becoming his familiar, Markolf was willing to provide her with the magical energy that she need to survive and thrive. So, after she agreed to become his familiar, Markolf bit the Arachne in order to inject the Arachne with an alchemical concoction which vampirized the Archne into a vampire under his control! As a result, the Arachne became Markolf's familiar and Markolf began to provide the Arachne with magical energy. Subsequently, for the sake of acclimation and convenience, the Arachne changed her name into Yrsa Kruse (Romaji: ???; Kana: ???). She also began to practice and study Magecraft in hopes of either developing or discovering a means to break the curse that Athena had inflicted upon her. Magecraft Yrsa does not exhibit any Magic Circuits. Instead, like Artoria Pendragon and Siegfried, Yrsa exhibits a Magic Core (Romaji: Majutsu Roshin; Kanji: 魔術炉心). While magic circuits are best described as a machine which converts mana and od into magical energy, a magic core is best described as a factory of multiple machines which converts mana and od into magical energy. Yrsa's element is Hollow, while her origin is Weave. By utilizing her element of Hollow in conjunction with her origin of Weave, Yrsa is able to weave fabrics of imaginary number spacetime. By doing so, Yrsa is able to construct and manipulate a net with the ability to entrap a target within imaginary number space, a wire with the ability to lacerate a target by teleporting a portion of the target into imaginary number space, and a myriad and variety of other constructs as well! Trivia * His theme is Naraku's Ambition. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Dead Apostle Category:Male Category:Magus